Conventionally, there has been a digital image signal interpolation apparatus for interpolating pixel data of pixels forming an image (see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, there has been a digital video signal converting apparatus that generates, from a first digital video signal, a second digital video signal having a larger number of pixels than the first digital video signal (see Patent Document 2).